Little Red Sleeping Ginny
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: A messed up fairy tale of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort also makes a show as the big bad wolf. A happy ending...well, sort of. GWHP


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the plot, not anything. JK Rowlings owns the characters and the plot is owned by Walt Disney…I think.

**Little Red Ginny Sleeping Weasley Beauty**

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was an adorable little red headed freckled girl named Little Red Ginny Sleeping Weasley Beauty. Nobody knew why she was called that so they just called her Ginny for short. She had lived all her life with her mother in a lopsided house beside the woods on the edge of the town of Devon. All her relatives lived in Devon, all except her Grandmother, she lived on the other side of the forest. One day Ginny exclaimed, "Mama Weasely, Grandma is not feeling well, can I take her some delicious blueberry muffins and fresh lemonade?"

"Grandma would love that gift I am sure. Ginny, you may go but be careful in the woods! Lord Voldemort is on the loose again." So they baked some delicious blueberry muffins and squeezed some fresh lemons for grandma. After all the work was done Little Ginny got on her red coat that matched her hair and freckles and headed down the path towards grandma's house.

About halfway there she met three fairies. They stopped her and asked in cheery and high-pitched voices, "Where are you going Little Girl?"

"I am going to visit my sick grandma who lives at the other side of the woods so that I can give her the blueberry muffins and fresh lemonade that I have made for her. She is quite lonely by her self in her little cottage and I am going to cheer her up!" replied Ginny.

"Kind little girl," whispered the first fairy. "Because of your goodness towards others I will give you the gift of love. So that all who see you will love you and you will love them back!" And she waved her magic wand.

"Adorable little girl," chimed the second fairy. "I will give you the gift of beauty so that even the flowers in the meadow will not be as beautiful as you." And she waved her magic wand.

"Tender little girl," said the third fairy. " I will give you the gift of gentleness so that your actions will match the beauty of your face and the love of your heart. Our forth fairy friend will be coming soon so when you get back from your grandma's please come and visit us again right here!"

Well, Ginny was very excited after this, now she had lots of things to tell to her grandmother. She went on skipping through the woods. Humming as she went along, not really looking wear she went, just following the path, off in her own thoughts when a sound startled her. She looked up and right above her was the monstrous Lord Voldemort! Thin red eyes that cruelly, unblinkedly shown down on those that he hunted. She stood stiff with fright.

"Where are you going little girl?" He asked not really looking like he really cared.

"I...I...I..,"stuttered Ginny.

"Don't be afraid of me," he urged calmly. "Go ahead and tell me were you were going."

"I am going to visit my sick grandmother who lives at the other side of the woods so that I can give her the blueberry muffins and fresh lemonade that I have made for her. She is quite lonely by her self in her little cottage and I am going to cheer her up!" She sounded braver then she really was. But it didn't really matter; the Lord Voldemort wasn't really listening.

'Poor thing,' he thought, 'going through all that trouble of sounding brave when I am just going to make it worse.' "That's nice," he continued, "I am going to tell you something so listen up. On your eighteenth birthday you will prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and die!" He laughed an evil laugh that made Ginny cringe. Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

As soon as Ginny stopped crying she turned around and ran back to the place were she met the three good fairies. They were in the middle of tea chatting with there fourth friend and were very glad to lend a listening ear towards Ginny. They asked her to take at least four big breaths and then tell them all that had happened. She gladly told them every little detail that had gone on, from skipping through the forest to running back to them in fear. After she was done the fourth one spoke up.

"My dear Ginny, do not be worried or afraid. For on your eighteenth birthday you will not die, you will just fall into a deep sleep for one hundred years." Ginny was still worried when she arrived home. She watched her mom at the spinning wheel, "How elegant mothers fingers are working as she turns that ugly brown straw into shimmering golden threads," Ginny thought. She walked over to her mother and said:

"Mother I have something to tell you about what happened to me this afternoon." And she told her all that happened from leaving the house to coming back to it. The next day there was a big bonfire and her mother burned all their spinning wheels. The neighbors offered to give them a little bit of golden thread when they needed it and promised never to let Ginny use or even touch their spinning wheels.

As Ginny grew older all her fears were washed away and eventually forgotten. She was beautiful and everyone who saw her loved her and she loved them back. Every time someone was sick or sad she would take them her now famous blueberry muffins and fresh lemonade, that her grandmother had never tasted, and go to cheer them up! It was Ginny's eighteenth birthday and she was so excited. Not a worry was in her mind, she was eighteen and a full-grown woman. Now she could go to Las Vagas and get married without her mother's permission. Not that she would ever dream of doing that!

She had many admirers and many friends. One of her best friends was an old woman who had moved to Devon one week after her happenings in the forest. She had helped Ginny and her mom by giving them yarn and even making them some blankets and clothes. Now she was sick and could not do any work, so Ginny made some of her famous and so delicious blueberry muffins and always freshly squeezed lemonade while the pitter-patter of rain was steadily falling on the roof. She put on her red hooded raincoat and stepped out into the now mud covered ground. The going was tough as she plodded over to the old woman's house. She knocked on the door.

"Who is coming to visit on such a cold, rainy day?" Asked the old woman.

"It's me, Ginny!" Shouted Ginny cheerfully.

"Oh my dear, do come in. It almost slipped my mind, Happy Birthday dear."

"Why thank you," said Ginny, "I brought you some blueberry muffins and lemonade. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"It gets very lonely in hear all by myself, if you could please stay and talk with me for a while? I would be so happy!"replied the old woman. After a little while the old woman asked, "Maybe there is something you could do for me. You see it gets very cold at night now-a-days and this blanket isn't quite enough for me. Could you please sit down at that spinning wheel over by the chair and spin some thread for me? My hands are a bit too old. " Lil Red wasn't thinking about anything except for helping this kind old woman, so she willingly learned how to spin straw into a thin, shiny, and beautiful golden thread. The sun was setting in the west and Lil Red was busy at her work. Her fingers were fast but gentle, there was definitely something magical in her touch, everything was going beautifully until she reached up and pricked her finger on the needle of the spinning wheel. She gave a piercing cry and fell off her chair into a deep, deep, deep sleep. The evil Lord Voldemort jumped out of bed and tore off the bonnet and the wrinkled dress and murmured under his breath, "I have waited 10 years in this cramped up house and finally my work is complete!" He sprang out the window into the forest, black cape whipping behind him, but came back right away to take the delicious blueberry muffins and the freshly squeezed lemonade with him.

Ginny's mother was getting very worried. Ginny only visited for two hours at the most and never after sundown. She decided to take a little walk over to the old woman's house to say hello. She knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, no answer. "Maybe they fell asleep," she thought hopefully, but she knew in her heart that she was wrong. After the fourth time nobody answered, she opened up the door and looked around the living room.

"Hello, is anybody home!" She said apprehensively. She walked into the bedroom and screamed when she saw Ginny lying peacefully on the ground beside the spinning wheel.

The next morning four of the seven dwarfs came to take Ginny away into the woods. They put her in a glass covered bed and her mother wept when she saw her little girl being put gently into the pumpkin carriage that they had borrowed from Cinderella.

The dwarfs took turns watching over her night and day. Sleepy had trouble staying awake when it was his turn to watch over her and Dopey had trouble getting to the place where they kept her, he kept tripping over his own feet. Every morning they went out into the meadows to gather flowers for the red coated sleeping beauty. Sneezy wasn't to good at gathering fresh flowers and I think that you can guess why, so he usually took his turn watching her when the dwarfs went picking flowers to lay beside the beautiful Ginny.

One hundred years went bye like a dream, by now the dwarfs children were watching over Ginny. Only a few people knew of the red coated sleeping beauty: the fairies and the dwarfs.

One day a handsome prince, named Harry Potter, that had came by a boat to defeat Lord Voldemort, which he had already done, came by the order of the fairies to Ginny's sleeping utopia. He was struck with awe at the sight of the well-preserved teenage girl and could not resist bending down for a closer look. He kissed her and her eyes fluttered open. The spell was broken.

"AHGH" she screamed. I guess that she was not used to being woken up with a kiss. Or having a seafaring man in front of her. He was handsome, no doubt, but he had not shaven for a while and was badly in need of one. After a while she calmed down and let her dark and devilish prince carry her to the boat. As soon as they got back to England they got married and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
